Juggling
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jean has just past and Scott doesn't really know how to handle it, the nightmares never stop and the one person that helps is Marie, unfortunately keeping the relationship with Scott is jeopardizing her relationship with Logan. Scoguan


Juggling

"Marie are you still in there?" Logan asked knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Be patient!" the girl snapped once again.

"Sorry," he retreated back to the bed to twiddle his thumbs. Logan couldn't really be blamed for his eagerness, it had been awhile since he and Marie had been well, intimate. She always worried about one eye instead; Logan clenched his fists in frustration. But it wasn't her fault, he did go through some pretty bad trama and it was natural for Marie to want to help, especially since she was just so amazingly sweet.

Her caring and sweet nature was just one of the things Logan had grown to love about her. Probably his favorite thing of all though was that she was his, well now his and one eye's but he was still in there. Besides Logan didn't mind sharing her with Scott, he preferred knowing who she graced with her company rather than having her hide it or slowly get torn apart inside.

Logan glanced at the door to their connected bathroom. She was taking an awfully long time to 'freshen up' especially since she knew Logan preferred her simple and modest nude form to any of the lude creations that perhaps Kitty would shove onto it.

"Marie," he whispered while cracking the door open. Marie was asleep on the cold bathroom tile holding the rug close to her. Logan smiled and sighed at the same time, feeling both happy and upset. He picked her up gently and laid her beneath the covers before heading in for a cold shower. When he was done he came back into the bedroom and laid down next to Marie pulling her into his arms.

Logan was just about to drift off when a quiet knock came on the door. Logan huffed but got up without waking Marie and went over to the door. "What?" he snarled as he saw one eye standing there.

"Is Marie here?" Scott asked.

"She's sleeping," Logan said closing the door.

Scott knocked again and Logan growled.

"What's wrong?" Marie said sitting up sleepily from the bed.

"Nothing go back to sleep," Logan said soothingly.

"Oh no when did I fall asleep?" Marie said suddenly remembering she had promised Logan a night to remember.

"Don't worry about it, just get to sleep."

"Marie!" Scott called through the door and Logan could've just torn him to shreds.

"Logan you didn't tell me Scott was here," Marie said jumping from bed and rushing to the door. "What's wrong," she asked opening it quickly.

"I had another dream of her," he said, his cheeks streaked with tears.

"Oh there, there come in," she said leading him into the room and onto the bed. He laid his head in her lap as she gently began to massage his temples and hum lightly. Logan would have to lie if he wanted to say Marie doting on Scott didn't make him jealous.

"Marie," Logan whined.

"Logan Scott needs me right now."

"Ya like always," Logan huffed.

"Logan you know I love you but I don't have time to deal with your insecurities right now. You and I will have to talk later," she said still soothing Scott.

"Like how tonight we had sex?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

Marie looked up at him with an exasperated face. "Logan I understand that this can't be easy for you, but maybe you could take just a second and try and put yourself in Scott's place. He lost his fiancé and still has dreams about her so his healing can never really begin. The only time he feels happy or comfortable or whatever you'd like to call it is when he's sitting with me. I can't do much to help but I can do that, so I will do that. Now you know I love you Logan so please stop making this hard on both of us."

"Fine whatever," Logan said slamming the door behind him.

Marie sighed and calmly kept stroking Scott's hair to lull him to sleep. Once Scott had gotten to sleep Marie stood and went in search of Logan. The saying two is more fun was very flawed.

"There you are," Marie said as she entered the training room. "I should've known to look here first."

"What do you want?" Logan asked shoving the weights he was lifting up into the air again.

"Just to talk," she said sitting down and looking at him.

"What's there to talk about?"

"There's a lot to talk about. Like how you said it was ok that I fell asleep but then it wasn't."

"Look it's fine you were tired I get it."

"It wasn't fine twenty minutes ago," Marie pushed.

"Marie why did it take you so long to get here? Why did it take twenty minutes?"

"I was helping Scott get to sleep."

"That's what's wrong," he said. "The every other night thing would be fine if it were actually true but it isn't. Whenever he needs you, you go running, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing but when it's every night it gets a little old."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I really am but I don't know how to make it better. I try to be fair but if you were upset and it was a night I was supposed to be with Scott I'd still come to you too. It's just right now Scott needs me more than you do."

Logan sighed and put the weights away. "Ya I get it," he said sighing.

"I'm feeling more awake now though," Marie said smiling suggestively at Logan.

"Well that does make me feel better," Logan smirked and pulled her into his lap.

#

**AN: So it's been awhile since I've done one of my Scoguan shots so here's a new one Yay hopefully you enjoy it. Please review **


End file.
